Reluctant Promise
by grey
Summary: Fluffy VirginiaJet romance. Not much story but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless.


Yay! My first new fic in three years and also my first Wild Arms 3 fic ever. It's kinda fluffy. Hope you'll enjoy.

** **

Reluctant promise

Watching the desolate wasteland glow in the warm light of the setting sun, the white-haired youth sighed. Letting his eyelids slowly close over his violet eyes, he savored the sensation of the last light of the day, gracing his face.  
            A lone gust of wind sent his long scarves dancing in the air. Other than that the whole scene seemed oddly serene.  
            Moments alone such as this were nowadays a rare occurrence with all the commotion and activity surrounding him. Needless to say he had a hard time adjusting. For the greater part of his life he'd been traveling solo after all, and he was used to being left alone with his thoughts for long periods. Now it seemed he hardly ever found the time to think at all. Although he hated to admit it, it was sometimes actually kind of a relief.  
            Light footsteps approaching from behind marked the end of his brief loneliness.  
            "Virginia?" he guessed eyes still closed.  
            The footsteps came to an end somewhere close behind him.  
            "…How'd you know?" The young brunette asked in disappointment of her failed sneaking attempt.  
            "…Sneaking up on me like that. Seems like something only you would do." He answered in uncharacteristically many words.  
            "What's that supposed to mean?" She inquired in a playful fashion, moving to stand beside him.  
            "You tell me. You're the one doing it." he replied, lifting his eyelids to study her in the corner of his eyes.  
            She was wearing her standard attire of a vest and skirt and her brown hair tied up in the usual braided ponytail. Her bright eyes gazed at the nearly completed sunset and perfectly reflected the fading light.  
            In a mix of annoyance and an unfamiliar warm feeling he noticed how close to him she stood. So close their hands nearly touched.  
            "What are you doing here?" He suddenly asked in an effort to break the silence that surprised him. It wasn't like him to coax for unnecessary conversation.  
            "I thought I'd hang out with you for a while" She told him happily, turning her head to watch his reaction. Their eyes connected before Jet had the time to react, and to his horror he now found himself incapable of looking away.  
            As he didn't voice any complains Virginia smiled sweetly. Suddenly she grasped a hold of his hand causing him to flinch.  
            "Let's go for a walk!" She exclaimed, pulling at his arm. Sighing, Jet allowed himself to be dragged away.

For a while they walked aimlessly along the outskirts of the rock formation where they'd decided to camp. They walked in silence and Jet failed to find any meaning in the aimless sauntering that only seemed to get them further away from their campsite. Before he could complain however, Virginia stopped in her tracks. She turned to face him and it was clear she wanted to ask him something.  
            "What?" Jet demanded.  
            "Do you like me?" she asked. As she noticed the puzzled look on his face she giggled slightly. She had never been a person easily embarrassed, but right now her face was burning with a blush she could not hide.  
Jet broke eye contact, looking away.  
            "What kind of question is that?" He asked.  
            "Hey, it's you're fault I have to ask!" Virginia accused placing her hands on her hips.  
            "It is? How do you figure?" Jet turned to watch her again, his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.  
            "Well," Virginia began " it's impossible for me to tell when you hardly ever say anything other than an occasional 'whatever'."  
            "Maybe I have my reasons." Jet muttered, yet again averting his eyes to the ground.  
            "What? That you don't like me? That's fine. I just wanna hear you say it so I'll know for sure" She spoke, her eyes never leaving the boy in front of her. His hands hidden in his pockets Jet kicked the dusty ground in frustration.  
            "Fine" he muttered staring at his feet "…I, um" he found it difficult to form a coherent answer "…don't… dislike you." he finally managed to utter.  
            Virginia gave him a displeased look.  
            "Can't you be more exact?" she asked.  
            Jet shot her an angry look.  
            "Why do I put up with this?" He muttered to himself.  
            Virginia smiled.  
            "Please?" she pleaded.  
            "Fine" Jet sighed "…I like you"  
            Virginia clasped her hands together in delight.  
            "Thanks!" she exclaimed happily.  
            "Whatever" Jet said trying to make up for this uncharacteristic confession.  
_            Why does she look so pleased? It's not like I confessed my undying love or anything,_ he thought.  
            "I like you too, Jet." she then told him. The way she said, so completely sincere, caused Jet to laugh out loud.  
            Virginia stared at him with a puzzled look pasted on her face. What had she done to make him laugh in such a humorless fashion? Then again, that was the only way she'd ever heard him laugh.  
            "What's so funny?"  
            "You sound so serious!" Jet laughed again. He turned around and she found herself staring at his back. "You make it sound like such a big deal. I can't help but laugh."  
            "...That's the first time I've ever heard you admit you like someone. It IS a big deal!"  
            Jet didn't respond. She was of course right. Normally he'd never have had confess such a thing.   
            For the second time today he heard her footsteps approaching from behind. He closed his eyes and waited for her to appear beside him. Suddenly he felt her smaller hand slip into his. Opening his eyes he found himself looking straight at her.  
            "It IS a big deal" she repeated her eyes gazing firmly into his.  
            "…Fine. Whatever…" he muttered looking away. Annoyed he noticed the warmth spreading across his face.  
_            I must be going soft…  
_            Smiling again, Virginia tugged at his arm silently proposing to continue their walk.  
            "We should return already." Jet spoke while looking up at the dark sky where stars were already appearing "It's late."  
            "Can we just go over there first?" Virginia pointed towards a small elevation a few hundred yards away upon which and large, somewhat withered old tree grew. The hill overlooked the endless sea of sand that stretched as far east as the eye could see.  
            Jet simply nodded at her request and they walked the last bit in silence.  
            As they reached the top of the hill Virginia let go of his hand and sprinted toward the great gray tree.  
            "Do you think I can reach the top?" She asked him as she searched the trunk for branches that were in her reach.  
            "What?" Jet asked, confounded. "Why would you want to do that?"  
            "Why not?" She sent him a playful look over the shoulder.  
            Jet sighed. When she was in this mood there was no point in trying to stop her.  
            "You should really find something to do with that excess energy of yours..."  
            "That's what I'm doing!" Virginia replied as she heaved herself up on the first branch.  
            He took a few tentative steps towards the tree. She was climbing higher and Jet found himself worrying slightly.  
            "Maybe I'll be able to spot Clive and Gallows from up here?" Virginia spoke more to her self. She was already a several feet up in the air.  
            "Virginia…" he paused looking up at her climbing form "…I won't catch you if you fall"  
            He watched her come to a stop at a branch about 9 feet above him. She sent him a strange look he failed to decipher. Then suddenly she closed her eyes and took a step out into the empty space in front of her, deliberately falling from the tree.  
            His eyes widened in surprise and panic Jet stumbled forward rushing over to catch her.

Virginia relaxed and let herself fall toward the ground. Her brown hair flowing around her face as the ground rapidly enclosed.  
_            He'll probably be pretty pissed…_ she figured, _oh well, too late now.  
_            Just as she had suspected she was caught before she could hurt herself, her fall broken by Jet who had lunged forward and caught her in his arms. However the force she struck him with was enough to knock him over, neither of them was hurt.  
            He now sat on the ground with the girl in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. His heart that seemed to have stopped the moment she fell was now pounding faster than ever.  
            "I thought you weren't going to catch me?" Virginia asked innocently.  
            "What the hell were you thinking!?" Jet nearly screamed, his voice unsteady with a mix of anger, fear and relief.  
            Virginia didn't answer him. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to rest against his chest. He answered by tightening his own grip around her waist.  
            "You're crazy! What if I hadn't caught you?" he continued. "What the hell was that good for anyway?"  
            "I got you to hug me" Virginia spoke into his chest. Her eyes tightly shut she savored the feeling of closeness.  
            He hadn't expected that answer.  
            "That's… God! You could've…" he desperately struggled to form some kind of sentence.  
            "I knew you'd catch me" Virginia lifted her head slightly to watch him. Their eyes met and her heart skipped a beat.  
            "That's not the point…" Jet sighed, she was impossible to argue with, "Geez, the next time you want a hug, just ask." he muttered in exhaustion.  
            Virginia eyed him in disbelief.  
            "You do it if I asked?"  
            "If it will stop you from doing stupid, crazy stunts such as this, then yes!"  
            Virginia grinned happily and leaned in for another hug. Jet began to realize what he had just said.  
            "Promise" Virginia urged him. She seemed very comfortable nuzzled up against his chest.  
            "What?" Jet didn't understand at first.  
            "Promise you'll hug me whenever I ask" She clarified.  
            "…No way"  
            "Why not? It's not like you have a problem with in right now"  
            Jet suddenly became aware that he was indeed hugging her back. Blushing he removed his arms from around her waist.  
            "If I do you'll constantly ask for hugs just to bug me"  
            "What? You really think I would do such a thing?" Virginia asked, grinning. Of course she would.  
            "I know you would" Jet replied as if he'd read her mind.  
            "Please? I promise I'll only ask you when we're alone. Clive and Gallows won't even have to know."  
            "I said no way! That promise would return to haunt me forever, I just know it!" he exclaimed. The sweet smile on her lips faded and she seemed to shrink at his words.  
            "…What's so bad about hugging me anyway?" Virginia asked in a small voice that made him feel oddly guilty.  
_            Yeah, why do I refuse? _a voice inside him questioned. Truthfully he had no answer to her question. He'd be embarrassed, perhaps, but what kind of answer was that?  
            "I…" Jet began without a clue of what to say. "…Um… It's not that I don't want to…"  
            Virginia looked at him puzzled by his words. His face locked in a panicky expression as he struggled to form a coherent answer that matched his confusing feelings. "What I meant was…"  
            Her eyes shone in anticipation and he lost momentarily lost his voice, staring into the blue depths.  
            "…You know I'm no good at this." he finally pleaded.  
            Virginia didn't speak.  
            Sighing, Jet gave up.  
            "There's no way you'll let me go without promising, right?"  
            "Nope" the girl stated grinning.  
            "Fine. I… promise. As long as you don't ask me in public."  
            Virginia smiled brighter than ever and gave him one last fierce hug before she stood off him. Jet soon followed her.  
            "Let's get back to camp already" he spoke brushing the dust off his clothes.  
            Virginia nodded in agreement and the two headed off into the direction they came, their aims set on the faint orange light of the distant campfire.

As they enclosed the rock formation and the familiar voices of their two other friends were just barely audible, Virginia, who was walking some yards ahead of Jet, stopped and turned around to face him again.  
            She said nothing but held out her arms toward him. Jet seemed mystified by the gesture and did nothing at first.  
_            Sometimes you're really slow, you know that Jet Enduro? _Virginia sighed. _Come on, catch the drift already!  
_            "Don't tell me you already…?" Jet asked in disbelief.  
            "I want to know for sure if you'll keep your promise" Virginia spoke. After looking around in each direction she shot him a playful smile "There's no one around…"

****

The End

Mwha hahaha! The ending kinda leaves you hanging, I guess.


End file.
